Healing With Love
by TalbotWolf
Summary: Analisa is just an average girl in Texas. She was married to an abusive man who killed her three year old child. She finally divorces him and sets off for a new life. But when fate interferes, she finds her one and only true love.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. My last didn't go so well. Plz enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not MJ or anything related to MJ.**

Analisa groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt the bruises on her body as she did every morning. Only now, she had fresh, dark, ones and bleeding cuts.  
Her ex-husband had come the night before, begging for her to come back to him. She refused and he attacked her. She immediately called the police and they hauled him away for abuse and murder. Murder of an innocent child.

Analisa met Andre when she was 15 and they were instantly in love. He got her pregnant when she was 18 and they married. After the birth of her child, John, he began to beat her. She suffered everyday, and as much as she wanted to leave Andre, she knew she couldn't. She had a child and this child needed a father. And every time Andre was calm, he was tender and loving and that just told her that he was still the man she fell in love with. But she knew she was wrong as soon as he shattered her soul.

He had came home one night, drunk as hell. Shouting and slapping her across her face. Three year old John was crying for his mother. Andre turned to John and told him to shut his crying trap. She gasped and ran for John. But Andre pushed her away and grabbed John. He held the tiny boy over his head and smashed his little body on the wall. The cries of her child crying worried her and she ran to Andre and tried to save little John, but Andre slapped her roughly and she fell to the floor, her cheek bleeding.

The last thing she heard before falling to darkness was the sound of breaking glass and the cries of her child fading to silence. The next morning, Andre had already thrown John's bloody body into a river and Analisa sobbed by the broken window and stared down at the bloody spot on the alley below.

She never forgave Andre. She filed for divorce a week later and now, here she was, getting ready for a new life. Leaving her town and heading off to someplace else. Who knows what or who might be awaiting her. She would find out soon, when Fate wants her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**You know the deal...**

Analisa dragged all her suitcases to her car and threw a rose on the fading red spot in the alley. Tears stung her eyes and she immediately slid into her car. She wanted to leave now. She started her car and without looking back, drove off to the highway.

She didn't know exactly where she was going, but she was going to drive where instinct led her. She drove behind the few cars on the highway. Being 12 at night in Armarillo, Texas often meant few cars. She drove for hours and she saw few signs that read, 'Oklahoma'.

The sky was dark as storm clouds rolled in. She knew it was going to rain soon. As she drove on an empty road, her car started to slow and she pulled over on the side of the road. she groaned as she hit the steering wheel. She needed gas.

'Why didn't I fill up before?' She thought. She climbed out of her car and checked her engine. Yes all she needed was gas, but there wasn't a gas station for miles around. She groaned when rain started pounding all around her. She ran to the door of her car and to her frustration, she found she had locked herself out.

She almost screamed, but held her anger in. Anger wouldn't solve much anything. She stood by her car in the clod rain, leaning on the hood of her car. The rain got harder and she shivered. She felt weaker now and she coughed.

'Dammit. I'm getting sick,' she muttered to herself. To her relief, she heard a car approaching and headlights shone on her back. She waved her arms frantically and stood by the side of the road. The car was slowing and she suddenly felt dizzy. The car screeched to a stop when she fell to the ground, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**You know... :)**

Analisa whimpered as she came to. She still felt wet, but something was wrapped around her. A towel maybe. She felt someone brush away some of her wet hair from her face. She realized someone was cradling her in their arms.

'Poor girl. She is very sick.' A soft voice murmured. 'She must've been standing in the rain for hours. And look at all these bruises!'

She whimpered more as sleep tried to overcome her. Her head laid itself against the person's shoulder and he whispered, 'Shh. It's alright, darling.'

He started to hum a familiar song she had heard. He hummed it beautifully and it soothed her to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nightmares lurked in every corner of her mind and she held in her screams on every gruesome sight. The only picture that made her scream herself awake was the sight of her baby boy on the floor, a pool of blood around him.

She trashed her arms as she tried to break the dark barrier between her dreams and the room around her. She felt two warm arms wrap around her and the soothing voice saying, 'Calm down, darling. It's all right. No one's going to hurt you.'

She stopped trashing and leaned her head against the person's chest, instantly calm. She blinked her eyes open to find she was in a hotel room. A nice hotel room actually. Not the crappy hotels that have bug infested walls.

She turned her head and looked up. She gasped and almost jumped out of her skin. There he was, with his chocolate brown eyes and curly black hair with a fedora atop his head. Michael Jackson, the King Of Pop.

She blinked a few times, not believing it. He smiled at her and she blushed. That smile always made her melt. She blushed even more harder when she realized she was still in his arms.

He noticed this and he let her go. She couldn't stop staring at him. She knew it was rude to stare, but she couldn't help it.

'Hi, Miss-' He said, his soft voice melodic. She snapped out of her trance and stuttered.

'Oh! I-uh- I'm- Analisa Price... no... Analisa Castro. You can call me Annie, Mr. Jackson.'

'You can call me Michael. Mr. Jackson is my father.' He winced a little at the word father. 'Hmm, Annie... I like that.' He smiled at her and she only blushed more.

'Wait a minute my car!' She jumped from the bed, but he stopped her.

'Hold on. That's taken care of. Your things are on the couch over here.'

'Oh... thank you, Michael!' She felt light-headed and she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She look awfully pale and sick. Her bruises looked like holes in her skin and she winced when she pressed one.

'Oh my... Annie, how did you get all those bruises?' Michael asked, concern in his eyes.

'Oh. My husband..._ex_husband.'

'Why would he hurt a beautiful woman like you?'

'I don't know. But he won't be hurting anyone again. He's in jail for abuse and... murder.' Her voice trembled on the last word.

'Oh god... who did he...' Michael asked, trailing off.

'My son.' She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. Michael looked at her, his mouth open slightly in shock. She couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She let the sobs escape her lips and she fell to her knees.

Michael knelt by her, stroking her hair as she sobbed and holding her in his arms. She had so much sorrow in her heart and he wanted to heal her. Heal her broken heart.

'Annie, come with me to Neverland. I'll keep you safe there. Until you're all better.'

She looked up at him, surprise and joy written on her face. 'Really? You really mean it?'

'Yes, Annie. I mean it.'

'Oh, Michael thank you!' She hugged him and he held her tightly. They already considered each other friends and he already fell deeply in love with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**La la la la... ENJOY!**

On the plane, high in the night sky, Analisa gazed down on the passing Earth. She was on Michael's private plane, on her way to Neverland. The place where dreams are endless.

When they had left the hotel, Michael insisted to keep her warm since she kept shivering and she looked deathly pale. He keep his arm around her and she insisted he shouldn't, for he would catch her illness. But she found out so far that Michael somehow gets his way. Of course she would give in because that smile and those eyes were her weaknesses.

Now, he sat next to her, sleeping. She smiled down at him. He looked so innocent asleep. The moonlight from the window washing over his face made him look like an angel.

She laid back in her comfy seat and sighed softly. She shivered again and she wondered where she had put her medicine. She got up, careful not to wake Michael. He made a small whining noise as she left his side. She giggled quietly and headed to her bag.

She dug around in her things and only found her bottle of Tylenol. She sighed and drank one down. She felt light headed again and she leaned against the wall of the 'room'.

She felt unbalanced so she slid down to the floor and sighed. Cold sweat broke out on her forehead. She couldn't see straight and she felt darkness weigh down on her. She passed out right then and there.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Analisa felt someone brush back her wet hair stuck on her face. She opened her eyes to see Michael's worried face. He sighed in relief, but worry was still in his features.

'Oh, Annie, I thought you'd never wake up!' he said, hugging her tightly, as if she would disappear if he let go.

'Michael, what happened?' she asked, looking up at him.

'I don't know, girl. I woke up and I found you on the floor. I was so worried.'

'Oh, Michael.' This time she hugged him and he sighed. He held her, almost afraid to let go.

'Don't ever scare me like that anymore, girl.' he said, playfully nudging her. She giggled and she looked around, trying to get rid of the drowsiness. She felt his eyes on her and she slowly turned to look at him. He shook his head slightly and looked away, his hands very interesting at the moment. She could see he was blushing.

She giggled quietly. He looked real cute when he blushed. She rested her head on his shoulder and he looked down at her, such care and love in his eyes. He knew little of this girl, but he just felt weak and love struck around her.

When he first saw her face, he was instantly in love with her. When she first spoke, he fell even more in love. A woman had never made him feel this way before. He rested his head on hers and she sighed. Sure, he was _Michael Jackson_, but he was just a normal person to her.

She felt so in love with him, too, but they hardly knew each other. She wanted to know more about him and he wanted to know more about her. He need to know and he would find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!**

Analisa gasped in wonder as the limo drove past the gates of Neverland. It was pure beauty. Michael poked his head next to hers with his chin on her shoulder. He smiled and she shivered slightly when she felt his warm breath on her neck.

'What do you think, Annie?' he asked, gazing out at his home. She sighed and looked at him.

'It's... wow... no words can describe it.' She said, gazing back out the window. He smiled and then, to her surprise, kissed her cheek. She giggled and he hugged her.

When the limo was parked in front of the entrance to his house, he helped her out and she looked around her at the beautiful, amazing place. He wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her suitcase and led her inside.

He led her to her new room and she gasped at the beautiful room.

'Um, I'll let you settle down. And don't try and scare me again, girl.' He said, smiling, but a slight hint of worry in his eyes.

'Don't worry, Michael, I'll be all right.' She said, smiling at him. He hesitated before shutting the door. She found an empty dresser and she packed all her things in it and stuffed her suitcase away in her new closet. She found her own personal bathroom and took a shower.

After her shower, she came out and dressed. She fixed her hair and took a pill to stop her headache. She walked out to try and find Michael. he found him outside, leaning on a balcony. He looked up and smiled when he saw her. She smiled back and walked up to him. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

She hugged back, enjoying his warmth. He pulled away and gazed deep in her eyes, making her weak in her knees.

'Girl, I need to know more about you.' He whispered. She gazed up at him, mesmerized. 'What do you want in life?'

'I- I want to find the right person for me.' She answered, her eyes thoughtful. His heart fluttered lightly when she said that. 'I want to settle down with him and have children.' His heart bursts in flutters and he smiled at her.

'I want that out of life, too.' He said. She smiled widely at him and his heart melted. She was so beautiful. They spent the rest of the evening telling each other about themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After dinner, Michael and Analisa were walking by the garden and the moonlight shone down on them. Michael had his arm around her and her head was rested on his shoulder. They stopped in the middle of the garden, where a stone bench sat. Michael sat down on it and brought her down next to him.

They gazed into each others eyes, trying to figure out what they were thinking.

'I feel for you, girl. I-I love you.' He whispered. She smiled as her heart fluttered.

'I love you, too, Michael.' She whispered back. She felt his hand on her cheek and his arm around her waist. He brought her closer as she ran her hands through his hair. She tried to pull away, but he didn't seem to mind if she was sick or not. He loved her so much.

His lips brushed lightly against her and she sighed. He deepened the kiss when she kissed back. Her lips were Heaven against his. When the kiss was over, he held her in is arms in the garden, trailing soft kisses up the side of her face. She was his at last.


	6. Chapter 6

**Plz enjoy!**

Michael awoke when the sun shone on his face. He looked down at Analisa, who was asleep in his arms. He looked around and realized they had fallen asleep in the garden the night before. He smiled when he remembered everything she had told him and their kiss.

He stroked her arm and she sighed then wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and sighed, too. He loved this girl no matter what.

He stroked back her hair when she yawned and opened her eyes. She smiled at him and then picked out a flower that was stuck in her hair. She stared at it, confused, and then looked around. Michael giggled and she smiled at him.

'We fell asleep in the garden?' She asked, kind of amused.

'Yes. We talked for a long time.' He answered, hugging her.

She tilted her head up so their lips met. He hugged her tightly as the kiss only deepened. She felt much better already. _I guess he's magic_, she giggled in her head.

Nothing could break them apart.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Analisa had been living at Neverland with Michael for a week already and she enjoyed every second of it. She was cured of her illness and she was so deeply in love with Michael.

They had a relationship, but only on one level. She jumped a bit as Michael came up behind her and whispered in her ear, 'Boo.'

'Oh, you.' She said, playfully pushing him. He kissed her cheek then her ear. he nibbled her ear softly. She giggled, her heart fluttering.

'Wanna come for a swim?' Michael asked, kissing her cheek again.

'I don't know... should I?' She looked at him and he smiled at her.

'I think maybe you should.'

'On the other hand, maybe not.' She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her head on her knees. He walked around the chair and looked at her.

'Oh please, baby?' His eyes gave a pleading look and she gave him a 'make me' expression. His expression went from pleading to mischievous. He slowly walked over to her and slid his arms around her waist.

She held in a giggle. He quickly lifted her up from her chair and ran to the pool.

'No, Michael! Aah!' She laughed. He jumped into the pool with her in his arms and she screamed. When they surfaced, she playfully splashed water in his face. 'Well, you got me to swim with you. Happy?'

'Very.' He pulled her to him and kissed her. She smiled into the kiss. This was a perfect life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjooooy!**

Late at night, Analisa tossed her head while she slept. The nightmares darkened every corner of her mind and she had nowhere to run.****

_She walked in a dark woods, pushing away dead branches. She came to a beautiful clearing where sunlight washed over the swaying grass. She saw Michael sitting in the grass gazing at the clouds with her baby boy._

'Oh, John, my baby!' She exclaimed in delight. They little boy looked at her and a smile spread across his face. 'Momma!' he shouted, getting up and running into her arms.

Michael smiled and started walking toward them. He stopped suddenly and he gazed ahead, anger and horror in his eyes. Analisa turned to see what he was staring at. She gasped when she saw Andre standing there, pointing a gun at Michael.

'Andre! No!' She screamed. Andre just smirked evilly and pointed the gun at Little John in her arms. 'No!'

All she heard before she woke up was a gunshot and her baby's screaming fade.

She screamed and sat up, panting. She felt Michael hug her tightly, stroking her hair from her face.

'What happened, baby?' He asked, worried. She looked at him, her eyes wet from tears.

'It was just a nightmare.' She whispered. 'He's gone.' She let the tears stream and the sobs escape. Michael pulled her into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. Her little baby was really gone...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the dark shadows of an alley, a man threw a beer bottle at the wall.

'I'll find her.' He growled quietly. 'She's mine.'

He stepped out onto the streets and he pulled out a picture. In the picture was a beautiful brown haired girl. 'You're my girl, Annie.' Andre whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Some mature stuff but not too much...**

Analisa brought her knees to her chest. It was late at night and Michael had his face in his pillow. She smiled down and him and gently ran her hand through his hair. She loved his hair.

Michael stirred and his eyes opened and turned to her. He smiled at her and she laid back down next to him, gazing deep into his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

'Michael, exactly how much do you love me?' She asked, curious. He looked at her in confusion.

'So much. Why do you ask?' he said.

'I'm just wondering.'

'Well, I do love you. With all my heart.'

'Hmm... well prove it.' She knew she was being a bit challenging, but she wanted know what he would do.

'All right. Watch this, girl.' He kissed her lips then trailed kisses to her jawline and down her neck. His lips stopped on the first button of her pajamas. He looked up at her, a new look in his eyes.

She giggled and he tore off the top button with his teeth. He slid back up and kissed her lips as his hand slid inside her shirt. She gasped quietly. His hand was so warm against her cold skin.

She unbuttoned his shirt and opened it, revealing his chest. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he took off his shirt. He helped her take off hers. He slipped his hand inside her pants and she immediately wanted her pants off.

She started to slip them off and now, she only had her panties. Michael kissed her before slipping his and hers underwear off. he overlooked her body and sighed in wonder.

'You're so beautiful.' He whispered, kissing her neck. She giggled and hugged him tightly.

'Take me, Michael.' She whispered in her ear. He kissed her and they shared the most passionate love making ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!**

Michael awoke to find his body strangely bare. And so was the body next to his. He looked down at his sleeping angel. She was smiling as she rubbed her face against his chest. He sighed and just watched her sleep. She looked so beautiful asleep.

He remembered the night before and smirked. She definitely took over him. Just asking him in that voice really got him started. He held in his giggle and stroked her hair. He soon fell asleep with her in still in his arms.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'I don't want that egg.' Michael said, acting silly and covering his mouth. Analisa giggled and rolled her eyes. She walked over to him and sat on his lap. They just woke up (at two in the afternoon) and were having brunch.

'Well, you're gonna have to eat it.' She said, jabbing the egg with a fork and holding it in front oh him. He made a disgusted face and then looked at her.

'I will if I get something in return.' He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes.

'Alright, but eat it first.' He sighed and opened his mouth. She stuffed the egg in his mouth and he made a disgusted face. She giggled and he smirked at her. He swallowed it and stuck out his tongue.

'Ew.' He laughed. She smacked him playfully. 'Now, what were you going to give me?'

'Hmm... this.' She leaned down and kissed him. They kept kissing until finally, Michael carried her to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Analisa was taking a shower and Michael was just laying there on the bed, his head hanging upside down over the edge. He hung his arms off the bed and raked the floor with his fingers. He was extremely bored without Annie.

He sighed and nearly fell off the bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed and hurried out of the room. He ran down the stairs and called out, 'I'm coming!'

He smoothed out his shirt and opened the door. He froze when he saw her. He felt pain and and what felt like anger and hate. He thought he would never see her again. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy!**

Michael just glared at Lisa Marie's smirking face. Lisa Marie Presley, Michael's ex wife was standing right there at his doorway even if they were divorced.

'Hello, Michael!' She chirped. He just glared at her and slowly answered.

'Hello, Lisa. What are you doing here?'

She stepped in and looked at him, such mischief in her eyes. 'Oh, I just want another chance, Michael.'

He glared at her in disbelief. 'Lisa, it's over between us. Why can't you understand that?'

Lisa was just about to answer when Analisa walked in. She stopped in her tracks and stared at Lisa.

'Who is this, Michael?' Lisa asked, scooting closer to Michael. Michael just walked away from her and stood by Analisa.

'Michael, what is she doing here?' Analisa asked, looking at him.

'She's just come to annoy me again.' He answered, glaring at Lisa.

Lisa had an amused, evil expression on her face as she looked over Annie. 'Michael, you are really loosing your taste in women.'

Analisa gasped, insulted by Lisa's words. She looked at Michael then left the room, cursing under her breath.

'Lisa, leave before I call security.' Michael said lowly. Lisa sighed and headed for the door.

'All right. I'll leave. But it isn't over between us. That's for sure.' She slammed the door behind her and Michael exhaled the air he didn't even know he had been holding.

He heard a door slam upstairs and he sighed. He had to deal with Annie now. He headed upstairs to her room and knocked lightly. He heard her grumble, 'Come in.'

He opened the door and peered in. He saw her sitting on her bed, her knees to her chest and her head hidden in her arms on her knees.

'Baby? Are you alright?' He asked softly, worried that she might lash out at him. She looked up at him, anger still in her eyes.

'What was she doing here, Michael?' She asked, her voice hurt even though her eyes showed anger.

'I don't know, baby. She knows we are divorced. She just can't understand that.' He said, sitting down next to her. She kept her gaze on him, admiring his every move.

He looked at her and she smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her and she unfolded her legs and stretched out, leaning her head on his shoulder.

'I just hope she doesn't come back.' She whispered. He kissed her forehead and nodded.

'I hope so, too.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoyoyoyoy!**

Analisa kissed Michael's cheek as he held her.

'Michael, do you really have to go?' She asked, hugging him tightly.

'Yes, I have to. I really don't want to go, but I have to to.' He answered sadly. 'I can't afford to cancel any more concerts. But as soon as you're ready to go out in public with me, you can come to the concerts.'

'All right, Michael.' She kissed him on his lips and sighed. 'I'll be counting down the days 'til you come home.'

He smiled and they kissed again. The time came for him to leave and he they couldn't let go of each others hands. But he had to go, so she waved goodbye as his limo pulled away.

She sighed. Maybe she could find _something_ to keep her busy while he was gone. She sighed and decided to watch a movie. She headed down to the mini movie theater and browsed through the movies.

She picked out two movies: The Nightmare Before Christmas and Peter Pan. She popped one in and watched the whole thing. She sighed and then watched Peter Pan. Of course watching the movie was not as fun as watching it with Michael.

She smiled. Michael was her Peter Pan and she was his Wendy. Without much noticing, she fell asleep in the theater.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Analisa walked through a dark alley. She looked around, feeling cold and alone. She heard the whispering voice, 'I'm coming for you, Annie. You're mine.'_

She shuddered. Where was she? Who was coming after her? She screamed when a little body fell from above and fell against the cold hard cement, blood leaking from his head. She knelt down by the boy. It was her little baby John.

She looked up at Andre's evil face as he said 'I'm coming for you, Annie!'

She screamed herself awake. What did the dream mean? Why did she have it? She had the strangest feeling that Andre _was_ coming for her. She stood up and headed back to the house.

*~*~*~*~*

Andre walked by a big house on the dark road. He had drove to Los Angeles and was looking for a place to stay. He turned his head and looked at the house. It was the only house that had lights on. He walked up to the gate and tried to make out the words above them.

_**Neverland Valley Ranch**_ it read. _Maybe old Jacko could spare me some food and a place to sleep_, he thought. He peered past the gates and saw the outline of a woman walking past a lit window.

'Jacko has a girl?' Andre muttered, 'Well, now I have something to keep me entertained in bed while I'm here.'

He watched the girl walk into the light of the front porch and his eyes widened. It couldn't be. Annie was living with Michael Jackson?

'That freak is f***ing my girl?' He growled. He was going to get Annie back no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Holds up a sign that reads: Enjoy! ***

Analisa opened the door and froze. She felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned and looked around. She didn't see anybody. She recognized this feeling. She always felt it when she used to cook everyday for Andre...

Andre. That name sent chills down her spine. Andre was watching her. She knew it. She quickly stepped inside and shut the door, locking it. The thought raced through her mind. Andre was watching her. Andre had found her. She was so sure of it. She can tell when he's watching her every move. But he was here. That feeling was here. In the only place she felt safe.

She didn't know what to do. Michael was gone, but... yes she hadn't thought of it! She sighed when she realized there were security guards all over the house and around the gates. If Andre tried to get in, he would be stopped and taken away from Neverland and into prison again.

But one thing remained in her head. How did Andre escape from prison? This gave her a cold, fearful feeling. Had he escaped to look for her? Of course, he would never let her go. As much as she hated him, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He spent everyday thinking of her. Feeling lonely and cold inside. She suddenly wanted to go back to him.

'_No._' A voice in her head said. '_He may have been missing you, but he's still the same cruel, abusing man you married. He just wanted you back so he could rape you every night and beat you to a pulp._'

"Yes..." She whispered to herself. "He'll never be kind to me."

She sobbed. She really wanted to accept this fact, but all she could think of was the day she first met Andre. He had been so kind and loving to her. The way he made love to her. The way he helped her through her pregnancy. And oh, his kiss. She missed the way he kissed her.

'_Analisa, listen to me.'_ The voice said again. '_Don't let that get to you. That was before. Before John was born. He hated that you wouldn't make love to him because of little John, so he abused you and raped you.'_

She shook her head. So confused in her mind. '_Analisa, Michael loves you so much. He actually cares about you._'

She sat on the bed, wiping her tears away. Yes, Michael loved her and she loved him. She lay back and rested her head on Michael's pillow. She inhaled his scent and sighed. She loved Michael, but the feelings she had for Andre lingered in the back of her mind as she fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy! **

Waking up, Analisa felt comfortable. She didn't feel Andre's eyes on her anymore. Was he gone? It could be. He wouldn't stay would he? Maybe he didn't know it was her. Maybe he was too drunk to recognize her. Yeah, that's the answer. He didn't recognize her...

She shivered and slowly got out of bed. She grabbed her towel and stepped into the shower and let the warm water run over her bare body.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

All through the day, Annie sat there, occasionally watching T.V., maybe some movies, or even reading. She was bored. She giggled to herself. Things weren't the same around here without Michael's bright, happy aura.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She missed Michael terribly. He was going to be gone for at least two more weeks so he can make up for the canceled concerts.

To her, two weeks felt like an eternity. She sighed again and winced when she felt a jab in her chest. She experienced these sometimes, ever since she lost John. But she never felt them when she was with Michael.

She jerked her head up when she heard the phone ring. She hesitantly got up and walked to the table. She carefully picked up the receiver and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked, ready to jam the phone back down at any moment.

"Hey, baby! It's me!" Michael's soothing voice chimed. She sighed of relief and smiled.

"Oh, hey, babe! How are you?" She answered, her heart fluttering every time she heard him.

"Oh, I'm so tired. It's just the first day and I feel exhausted. I miss you, baby." His voice sounded sad and alone and kid like. She giggled quietly and smiled.

"I miss you, too, baby." He chuckled a bit and she could almost hear him smiling. She heard him groan and she knew he had to go.

"Baby, I need to go. We have so much to do. I'll call you when I get the chance."

"All right, Michael. I look forward to hearing your voice again."

"I look forward to kissing you again, baby. Ugh, I have to go now. Bye, baby."

"Bye, Michael. I love you." She smiled.

" I love you, too." She heard him hang up the phone reluctantly. She sighed when he was gone and she put down the phone.

She wanted him there already. But she'd have to wait. In the meantime she needed to find something to pass the time. She only sighed and sat down on the couch, watching a movie.


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!**

_Three more days_ was the thought running through Annie and Michael both. There were only three days left until Michael returned home to Neverland. Annie smiled at this. She couldn't wait. She had spent two boring weeks alone. She wanted Michael's bright aura around her again. A sharp pain ripped through her chest and she pressed her hand over her heart. A mere thought of John hurt.

She held back tears. Every time she thought of her baby boy, she felt something ripping her heart open. She gasped as the pain hit again. She curled up into a ball on the bed. She closed her eyes and tried to forget the pain. After a while, it subsided and she sighed.

She needed fresh air. She got up and changed. She slipped on her shoes and headed out of her room. She walked down the stairs, not much in a hurry. When she got outside, she sighed. She needed that fresh air.

She started to stroll toward to garden. She was passing a tree when she felt it. The feeling of being watched. Not just watched by anyone, but by Andre. She gasped quietly. He was back. He knew she was here. She looked around and started to back away toward the house. She turned completely and almost ran back. She had heard someone close by.

She took on last glance outside before closing the door. She gasped when the house maid bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Annie." The house maid said in her heavy accent. "Are you- are you alright, if I may ask."

Annie slowly nodded. "It's all right, Melinda. I'm fine."

"All right, miss. I'll leave you to yourself now." Melinda walked away. Probably to tend to other things.

Annie sighed and slowly made her way upstairs. "Three more days." She whispered. "Three more days."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Michael was excited. He had just finished his last concert. He was eager to get on his plane and head home to Annie. He packed his last suitcase and sighed. He would be heading home tonight. Annie would probably be asleep. He had gotten her a gift already. A locket with a small purple jewel engraved on it.

He thought of her reaction and smiled. There was a knock on his door and he called, "Come in!"

One of his bodyguards stepped in and said, "Michael, it's time to head to the airport."

Michael nodded with a smile on his face. He was heading home to his baby.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Annie stared out the window. She couldn't sleep and she was eager for Michael. She didn't know exactly when he was coming home, but she was watching from the window, just in case. She sighed and brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She looked over at the clock. Two a.m. and she wasn't a bit tired.

She looked back outside and noticed lights coming down the road. Her heart fluttered when the gates opened and a limo came down the driveway. She jumped up and ran out of her room, a grin on her face.

She opened the door and ran outside. Michael was stepping out of the limo and saw her coming. He grinned and held his arms open. She ran right into them and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair.

"Michael, I missed you." She said, looking up at him.

"I missed you, too, baby." He whispered. He pulled her face to his and they kissed oh so passionately. When they broke apart, Michael's bags were already inside.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Michael said, looking at her mischievously. She giggled and nudged him playfully.

"Naughty boy." He grinned and picked her up in his arms. He carried her inside and to his room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andre had come back to Neverland and watched as the limo pulled up. He saw Annie run out and into Michael's arms.

"Freak." Andre growled. He growled again when he saw them kissing. 'Freak, she's my girl."

He was furious when he saw Michael carrying Annie inside.

"She's mine damn it! Only I f*** her!" He was determined to get Annie back. And no one was going to stop him.**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

Annie woke up to feel Michael's warm embrace around her. She smiled. He was home. She remembered the night before and grinned wider. She stroked circle patterns on his chest. She had her face in the crook of his neck and she kissed his neck lightly.

Michael gave out a little squeak as his eyes opened. Annie giggled and his heart fluttered when he heard her musical giggle. He stroked her arm and kissed the side of her face, smiling.

"Morning, baby." He said, moving his kisses to her cheek. She giggled and sighed.

"Morning, babe." She giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he trailed his kisses to the corner of her mouth. She smiled and turned her head. Their lips met and they both smiled into it.

A thought came back to her head. Andre was on the loose. She froze and her lips fell limp. Michael looked at her, noticing her sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong, Annie?" He asked, propping his head on his fist. He stroked a strand of her hair from her eyes behind her ear. She looked at him with scared eyes. She wanted to tell him, but then she didn't. She didn't want to bring more trouble into his life.

"Um- nothing, babe, nothing." She looked down and stroked patterns on his chest, the fact that Andre is still out there burning in her mind.

"Okay..." Michael knew she wasn't telling the whole truth, but she seemed to troubled and not ready to tell him. He would give her all the time she needed, but he was curious to know what would trouble her like that.

She ran her hand up to his neck and leaned her head in. She kissed his neck and he rubbed her back. He was anxious and troubled, too. Her aura seemed to affect him. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. He would try to figure out what was troubling her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Annie stood by the window, parting the curtains to look outside. She was looking for signs that Andre was back. Her other hand fiddled with a lock of her hair. She bit her lips until they felt like they were going to bleed with one more bite.

Michael walked into the room and saw her. He leaned on the doorway and watched her fingers fiddling with her hair. Her nervous vibes were pulsing through the room and he felt himself fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeve. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She let out a little gasp, but she sighed when she realized it was just him.

"Annie, you're so nervous. Why don't you take a walk with me to the garden?" He asked, pressing his head next to her's. She shivered.

"Um- I don't know, Michael..." She answered anxiously. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She couldn't resist that look. She gave a small smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, Michael."

He smiled and took her by her hand, leading her outside. When they were outside, she moved closer to his side and he wrapped his arm around her. She looked around nervously and he worried. What was she so afraid of? Had something happened when he was gone?

She gasped quietly when she felt Andre's eyes on her. She felt his eyes burning into her face. She looked to where she felt the sensation. Sure enough, she saw a man in the distance. He was standing outside the gates, glaring at her and Michael.

Michael noticed her looking to the gates and he followed her gaze. A man was standing there. Annie felt a searing pain in her chest. Clearly looking at Andre brought the pain of losing her child. She started to pull away to run back to the house, but Michael pulled her back and looked deep in her eyes. He saw the pain she was enduring.

"Annie, baby, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, holding her by her shoulders. She looked at him, fear clear on her face. She stuttered before answering.

"Andre. He's- he's here." She breathed. He looked at her in confusion. Realization hit him as he knew who she was talking about. Her ex-husband. He pulled her with him into the house. She was so full of pain that she started to weaken, falling to her knees. Michael picked her up and carried her inside.

He didn't want her to endure pain. He kissed her and experienced a strange thing. Pain flooded into his body and it hurt terribly at his heart. Annie sighed when the pain started subsiding. She hugged Michael as tears stung her eyes. She noticed him cringing a bit and she pulled away. Pain flooded back to her and she realized Michael can take away the pain, but he had to endure it.

He pulled her to him. It was a emotional, strange moment here, but he didn't care. He wanted to heal his baby's pain.

"Michael, Andre is here." She whispered. "He's come for me."

"I won't let him touch you. If he comes near, I will hurt him. I won't let him hurt you, baby. I won't let him" He whispered. They sat there on the floor in each others arms. She was streaming tears and neither of them wanted to move.


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy! **

Michael stroked Annie's hair. They were sitting in the corner of his room by the window, their faces tight from tears. He held her tightly and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head and she moved even closer to him.

He hummed softly as she hugged him tighter. She whimpered when she felt Andre's presence near. She hid her face in Michael's neck.

"He's here again." She whispered. His hold on her tightened and he kissed her again.

"I won't let him near you." He said, looking at her. "You trust me, right, baby? I will never bring harm to you."

"I trust you, Michael." She said, still whispering. "I love you."

"I love you, too, baby." He hugged her as he peeked out the window. He saw the slightest movement in the bushes nearby, but he thought he was just seeing things. If he was here, how did he make it past security? "Annie, I'll notify my guards. They'll try and catch him."

She merely nodded, lost in her thoughts. Her hand was clutching the fabric of his shirt tightly;she bit her lip. He held her tightly and they sat there, Annie clearly on the verge of tears. He stroke her hair and kissed the top of her head, humming a soothing lullaby.

It was a few minutes before he noticed she was asleep. She was at ease, for now.


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy!**

Annie woke up, a cold sweat in her forehead. She looked around. Michael wasn't there. She looked around anxiously.

"Michael?" She whispered. She felt so alone and she could feel Andre's presence flowing in from outside. He was looking for her... "Michael?" She called again, a little louder this time.

She heard the bathroom door open and she turned quickly to see who it was. She was relieved to see it was just Michael. He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh." He said. "You're awake." He sat next to her and yawned. He looked at the clock. It was 2 am.

"Why are you up so late, Michael?" She asked.

"I would ask you the same thing." He said softly.

"I just had a dream that's all..." She trailed up. She scooted closer to Michael and he wrapped his arm around her. She curled up next to him and sighed.

"Why were you up so late, Michael? I didn't know where you had gone..."

"Well, I needed my midnight restroom break." She giggled a bit. "Why'd you wanna know?"

"I guess.. well I got scared 'cause I didn't know where you were." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head. She turned his head to her and kissed him. She laid back, pulling him over her. She let him rest between her legs.

"Michael, why do you love me?" She asked quietly, suddenly wishing she hadn't asked. He looked at her and stroked away some of her hair from her face.

"I love you because you are so special." he said softly. "I've never met a woman who treats me so normally. So lovingly. Someone who understands me very well. I've always wanted to find the girl like that." He looked at her again. "And I've found her. You."

She smiled and he smiled back. They kissed passionately and their instincts took over. He kissed her neck and pulled the covers over them.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Andre crept to the bedroom window. He had finally found out which room was _their_ room. He peered in and tried to see who was in there. He instantly felt anger boil in his body. He saw them...

"No..." He growled quietly. "Only _I_ can do that to her..." He tried not to punch anything. He was gonna make her leave him... even if it involved _murder_...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Annie sighed and opened her eyes. Michael's arms were around her and his lips were on her forehead. She heard the phone ringing and she reached behind her and grabbed it. She pressed it against her ear and whispered, "Hello?"

"Annie... I'm back for you." _his_ voice growled.


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy!**_**Im deciding to have POVs from this point on so... enjoy! And so you know, I made Michael and Lisa Marie's marriage happen in 1987.**_

**Annie's POV**

I sit up in the bed, the phone to my ear. I couldn't believe it. Andre was calling me. I draw in a sharp, almost painful breath.

"Andre... what do you want?" I said, my voice icy cold.

"Annie... I saw you and him... you're my girl you know?!" He screamed and pain shot through my chest. I growled.

"No, Andre. I'm not yours anymore. My heart belongs to Michael."

"That freak?! HA! No, Annie. Listen to me. If I see you two riding in bed again, I will surely kill him. If you even look at him, I will kill him and all those freak lovers will be crying over their precious 'King of Pop'. Got it?"

I gasp. "You wouldn't..."

"I would. Now you better think about what I just said." He hung up and I dropped the phone. I didn't realize that Michael was awake and he was touching my shoulder, a worried look in his eyes.

"Annie, baby, what wrong? Who- who was it?" He said putting an arm around me. My mind races and my heart pounds.

"No- no one, Michael. Um. I have to go the bathroom." I say quietly. I pull away from him and I hurry to the bathroom. I take my head in my hands, tears almost spilling from my eyes. If I touch Michael, Andre might kill him. How was I going to tell Michael. I didn't want him to risk his life for me. Now the tears spill over when i think of what I had to do to save him...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I never looked at him at all. I tried to stay away from him. My heart ripped itself every time I could hear the hurt in his voice. I wanted to tell him that I loved him terribly, but I didn't want Andre to hurt him.

I was looking for a chance to save him, but I didn't want to hurt him. The plan I had echoed through my head and it caused my heart great pain. I just needed the perfect chance to do it...

I heard a knock on the door and I didn't move from my spot. I didn't want see him right now. I didn't want to bring so much pain right now.

**Michael's POV**

I groaned when someone knocked on the door. I didn't want to see anyone right now. I only wanted to see Annie, who seemed to be pushing me out of her life at the moment. I didn't hear anyone answering the door, so I had to do it myself.

I opened the door to face... Lisa Marie. I glared at her. She stood there with a smug smile on her face.

"Hello, Michael!" She chirped. I only glared at her longer.

"What are you doing here, Lisa?" I ask, almost coldly. She pushes past me and I hold in a frustrated groan. She smiled at me.

"I'm here for you. You know you still want me and you know you're still mine." She said, a smile on her face. That smile was a smile I've seen on her face before. A smile that said that she was going to win and that she was the know it all.

"No, Lisa. I love Annie and you know that." She just raised an eyebrow at me and walked over to me. She pulled me down to her, crashing her lips to mine and forcing my hands around her waist. I tried to push her away, but she used all her strength to not let me go.

I heard someone behind us gasp and Lisa let me go. It was Annie, a look of shock on her face. She backed away and ran off and I looked at Lisa angrily. I ran after Annie, calling out her name; pleading to her to come back.

**Annie's POV**

I had to tell him. I hurried down the stairs and I stopped in my tracks when I saw Michael hugging Lisa to him and kissing her. I gasped and they looked up. I couldn't take it. I ran away from them. I ran away, trying to get rid of the pain. I ignored Michael's pleas and I locked myself into my room.

I heard Michael knock repeatedly on the door, calling, pleading me to open the door. I let the tears stream as I packed up everything. I had to leave now. This was my chance to save Michael.

"Annie! Annie, please! Listen to me!" Michael pleaded. "_Lisa_ kissed _me_! I didn't kiss her! Annie, please! I'm telling the truth!"

In my heart, I knew he was, but I had to leave him. Now or never. I opened the door and pushed past Michael. He looked at my suitcase, surprised, confusion, and hurt in his features.

"I'm leaving, Michael. Goodbye." I said calmly. I ran down the stairs and pushed by Lisa, who had a smug, triumph smile on her face. I ran past the gates of Neverland and I cried so hard. I heard Michael's pleas behind me, but I kept on running. This would be the last time I would ever see him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Enjoy! **

**Annie's POV**

Four years. Four years of hell. Four years since I've seen him. It was now 1992 and I was back to living with... Andre. It was blood in my mouth when I said 'Andre'.

Andre had found me in a hotel in Oklahoma. I was surprised I had traveled that far when the last image I saw of Neverland was rain pouring down and Michael on his knees on the driveway. Michael. His name was sweet rolling off my tongue, but it hurt my heart. I had left him alone. Fresh tears clouded my eyes.

I looked down at the sleeping child I held in my arms. My little 4 year old girl was my life. She inherited her father's curly, black hair and his eyes and mouth; her skin was a caramel color and she had my nose. She was a beautiful little girl. Her name was, Janiya Krista Michael Jackson. Yes, she was Michael's child. The night we made love made my little Janiya.

My little Janiya was fairly smart for her age and she knew Andre was not her father. But, what shocked me, was that whenever Michael would be on the news, she would get excited and yelled out, 'Daddy! Daddy!'

Tears rolled out of my eyes. She somehow knew Michael was her father, but I was forced to tell her he wasn't and her answer was always, 'You're lying, mama! Andre is _not_ my daddy! He's too mean...'

I wiped my tears away and sighed. Little Janiya stirred and I stroked her hair, lulling her back to sleep. I didn't want her to wake up just yet. Andre was out drinking and I didn't want Janiya to witness me getting beaten or worse, raped.

I held my daughter a little tighter. I hated that she had to live the first four years of her life with Andre. I wanted her to live with her real father, but at the time, Andre had his sights on killing Michael.

I remembered the day I found out I was pregnant. I had locked myself in a hotel room for a few weeks and I started feeling _very_ sick. I realized I had morning sickness and I was _very late_. I had felt a bump on my belly and I had to find a pregnancy test. I did (looking terrible at the store) and I was. I cried my heart out knowing I couldn't tell Michael. I couldn't be with Michael anymore. And I hurt like hell.

I missed him...


	20. Chapter 20

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

I touched my lips, which had a streak of dry blood on them. Andre had came home last night and struck me for no reason. I was grateful Janiya was asleep and she didn't witness the abuse and rape...

I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I really hated Andre. He hurt me and I felt that soon, he was going to hurt Janiya. I cried more. I heard the T.V. on and I knew Janiya was looking through her cartoons. She could only ever watch T.V. when Andre was gone and luckily he was for the day.

I walked out of the bathroom to make some breakfast for us when I heard her squealing for joy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy's on T.V.!" Janiya squealed. I though that Andre had finally got himself in trouble to be on the news, but Janiya only called one person 'Daddy' though I tell her not to.

I peered around the corner to see Janiya sitting directly in front of the T.V. watching... Michael performing in his concert. All the times he had appeared on the news, I never looked at him, but the look on his face now made me watch.

He looked tired and hurt and he tried to hide it with a smile.

"I wrote this song for someone special in my life." He said. Music started and a song I've never heard before started.

_Another day has gone  
I'm still all alone  
How could this be  
You're not here with me  
You never said goodbye  
Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go  
And leave my world so cold_

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
But you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone

'Lone, 'lone  
Why, 'lone  
_  
Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin_

Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone

Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there

You are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay

For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart

For you are not alone...  


I felt my eyes get clouded with tears and i realized that I was already crying. He missed me. If only he knew how much I ached for him. I ran to my room and curled up on the bed, letting out small whimpers of, 'Michael's.


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy! **

**Annie's POV**

I sat on the couch, my knees to my chest. Janiya was asleep and I felt Andre was going to be home any minute now. I sniffled and sighed when I heard the door open. I waited for the worst...

Andre came barging in and glared at me with the most frightening look.

"You..." He growled. "B*tch, you're cheating on me aren't you?!  
His voice was slurred and I knew the beer had gotten to his head.

"Andre, _dear_" I said, forcing 'dear' to come out. 'I have no idea what you're talking about. Please, come to-"

"SHUT UP, SLUT!" He cut me off. He rushed over to me and slapped me across the face. I gasped as I fell back against the couch. "You're messing around with other guys aren't you?! Aren't you?!" He slapped me again.

"No, Andre! I swear!" I couldn't stay strong. I felt tears flow again.

"Stupid liar! B*tch, you've been cheating on me!" He pulled me up from the couch, slapping me across the face. He dropped me to the floor and I hit my head. I felt the gash on my head and I whimpered. he began to kick me and I yelped in pain.

I started to crawl under the table, but my arm was hurt and I didn't move fast enough. He grabbed me again and threw me to the floor once more.

"Andre, please don't wake up the baby!" I pleaded.

"I don't care about the freak's brat!" He yelled, kicking me again. I squealed and pulled myself up. I ran to the bedroom, blood trailing behind me. He ran after me and hit me, harder, on the back of my head. I felt roughly to the floor. My vision was blurred and i was on the edge of unconsciousness.

He picked up a board as I whimpered out 'No, please...' He struck me on the head with the board and I fell out of consciousness.

**Michael's POV (FINALLY!)**

Four years. I've survived four years of utter pain without her. I remember the night she left. I had glared at Lisa as she stood there and I ran out after Annie. It had begun raining and she didn't listen to my pleas. It was too late. She was gone and I fell to the ground of the driveway, screaming out her name.

I wondered where she was. What she was doing, If she was safe. Now, I just stared at the picture of her and I. I wondered if she saw me singing the song for her. The song I wrote just for her, from the heart.

It was early here in Bucharest and I lay in my hotel room. All night and all morning, I had the intense feeling that something horrible will happen to Annie, but I thought I was just feeling things.

Then, pain hit my heart and something told me that Annie was terribly hurt. I sat up in my bed. Something in me told me to go and to go NOW. I ran to the phone and called up some of the crew and told them that tonight's concert was postponed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I followed my heart in this and it lead me to Annie's apartment. The place had a dark feeling to it and I felt I was already too late. I waited for the elevator to reach her floor and when it did, I ran out to find her room. I followed my heart and I found the room, the door open by a crack. I peered in and felt a pang of shock, worry, and pain in my chest. The place was wrecked.

The table was knocked over and I saw blood on the carpet. I walked slowly around the apartment and I found a trail of blood. I followed it to the bedroom and I found nothing. I felt horrible. It was too late. Annie was gone.

I heard rustle in the corner of the room and a little voice said: "Daddy?"

I looked over and I saw a little girl peeking out at me.

"Hey, sweetie." I said calmly. I didn't want to scare her.

"Daddy!" She squealed and she jumped out and hugged me. I was surprised. I didn't know this girl, but she called me 'Daddy'.

"Wha- I'm not your daddy..." She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes you are!" She hugged me again and I remained quiet.

"Um- sweetie... where is your mommy?" I asked. If this was Annie's apartment, then this was her daughter. I noticed this girl _did_ look a little like me. Her eyes, her hair, her mouth. Then that meant...

"Andre took her to the hospital. He didn't want to take me because he though I would tell the doctors what really happened."

"What? What happened to her?" I was extremely worried. The little girl's eyes watered up.

"He hurt her. He almost killed her. Oh save her, Daddy!" She hugged me again and I was shocked. Annie could be dead...

"Let's go save her... what's your name, sweetie?"

She wiped her eyes. "Janiya."

I smiled and picked her up. Our mission was to save her mother, the love of my life.


	22. Chapter 22

**Enjoy!**

**Michael's POV**

It wasn't long before we were at the hospital. I ignored the people who recognized me and ran straight up to the desk, Janiya in my arms.

"What room is Analisa Castro in?" I asked anxiously. The nurse didn't look up and answered lazily.

"We don't have an Analisa Castro." The nurse said. I racked my brain. What was her last name? I remembered Andre's last name.

"I mean Analisa Price." I said. The nurse looked up and she froze. Of course, she was starstruck. "Well?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson. She's on the fifth floor, take a right, last door on the left."

I held Janiya and I hurried to the elevator. I waited impatiently as it went up. Janiya hugged me and whimpered.

"She's going to be all right, Janiya." I said calmly. The elevator finally opened and I hurried to find Annie's room. I did and I stopped at the door when I saw her. I slowly walked over to her sleeping form. I let Janiya go and she touched her mother's hand.

Annie looked wrecked. There were bruises all over her arms and her neck. She had a bite mark on her neck, too. She had cuts and gashes. Bandages wrapped around her head. She was too thin and frail and her chest moved weakly when she breathed.

I could feel tears coming to my eyes. Annie lived a terrible life. Janiya was crying now. She turned away and hugged my legs. I stroked her hair and I touched Annie's hand. She stirred and my heart fluttered. I moved closer to the bed and Janiya looked up.

Annie's eyes opened and she looked at me. Her eyes widened as she looked over me.

"Michael?" She asked quietly. I held her hand and nodded.

"Yes, Annie. It's me." I said, smiling at her.

"Mama! Daddy found me!" Janiya exclaimed. Annie looked at her.

"Oh... thank you, Michael."

"Mama, he's my Daddy, right? I know it!"

Annie blinked and then looked at me. I looked at her, my eyes curious. Annie looked back at Janiya.

"I'll tell you later, sweetie..."


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

Janiya had fallen asleep on the chair in the corner of the room and Michael was sitting next to me in his chair, holding my hand. He looked at me lovingly and I smiled at him. I was so happy he was here.

"Annie, why did you leave?" he asked softly. I sighed and looked away.

"I had to, Michael. Andre was threatening to kill you if I talked to you. I had to." I said.

"You could've told me, Annie. I would've helped you stop him."

"I didn't want you to risk your life for me."

He sighed. "I would do anything to save you from that horrible man." I smiled and he reached over to stroke my cheek. "I missed you so much, baby."

I leaned into his touch. "I missed you, too, Michael."

"Annie... I was wondering... who is Janiya's father? She calls _me_ 'Daddy'..."

I sighed. "I tried to tell her not to... Andre gets angry when she does."

"So she's... Andre's?"

I shook my head. "No, Michael. She's your daughter."

"What? Really?" His eyes lit up and he looked over at Janiya, still sleeping on the chair. "She's... she's a beautiful little girl."

"She takes after he father." Michael looked back at me and smiled. I smiled back as tears reached my eyes. Michael stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes. I had missed him so much.

I opened my eyes and I gazed into Michael's eyes for a long time, taking in the dark chocolate windows to his soul. He leaned forward and his lips brushed mine. I shivered. It has been so long since he's kissed me.

I kissed back and the small, light kiss turned into a passionate kiss, filled with aching need. We broke away and he kept his forehead to mine, his eyes closed.

"I love you so much, Annie." He breathed. I smiled.

"I love you, too, Michael. So much." I heard a growl behind us and we both looked up. Andre was standing in the doorway.

"I knew it. You were cheating on me with him!" He growled. He walked around the bed and Michael stood up, holding my hand, an angry look on his face.

"Andre, don't do anything stupid." I said, squeezing Michael's hand. Andre made a sudden move and slapped me across my face so hard that it started bleeding. I cried out and curled up in my bed, holding my cheek. Michael wrapped his arms around me and looked at Andre angrily.

"How dare you hurt her." Michael said coldly.

"And what are you gonna do about it, freak?! She's my woman!" Andre said, stepping closer to Michael. Michael slowly stood up and I reached for him, afraid of what Andre might do to him.

Andre made his first move and swung a fist at Michael. I gasped and Michael ducked.

"Michael, no!" I exclaimed when Andre tried to hit Michael again. Andre missed again, still tipsy from the alcohol. Michael did something I never thought he'd do. He kicked Andre to the floor and and kept Andre on the floor with his foot. It wasn't long before police arrived for Andre, taking him back to the prison from which he escaped in the first place.

When it was over, Janiya hugged me tightly, happy that the nightmare was over. Michael played a little with Janiya, obviously happy that he had a daughter. Janiya was incredibly happy to know he was her father. And i was happy that I had Michael again and that he could be with his daughter.


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

I sighed as I held a sleeping Janiya in my arms. I was back home. Home meaning Neverland. A few days after Andre was hauled away, Michael asked if I'd like to go back to Neverland with him. I agreed.

Michael lead me back to my old room and I gasped. He didn't move a single thing from its place. He smiled at me and helped me set Janiya on the bed. I tucked her in and she sighed contently.

When we were outside the bedroom, Michael lead me down to the living room. I sat down with him and we stared into each others eyes as if we were exploring each others souls all over again.

Michael reached out and touched my cheek. I flinched. I half expected him to start groping me, but I realized, this is Michael and Michael is not that type of person. I had spent too much time with Andre that I thought that any man would do _exactly_ what he did to me. But Michael was different. He was much kinder and caring, much gentler.

Michael pulled his hand back and faced forward. I slapped myself mentally. He had taken that wrong. I sighed and turned to him.

"I'm sorry I flinched. Please don't take that wrong." I said softly. He turned back to me and smiled a small, light smile.

"It's alright. I understand that you might expect perverted things from all men after living with Andre." He said, smiling. "But I promise you, I'm not like that."

"I know, Michael. I know you would never hurt me like that." I smiled and he smiled back. I took his hand and held it over my cheek. I leaned into his hand as I held it, my eyes closed. He was so warm against my cold cheek.

He held my face with his hands and gazed deeply into my eyes, looking as if he didn't believe I was actually here. I didn't believe I was here either. He leaned forward and his forehead was against mine. His eyes were closed and he sighed.

"I don't think I could survive another day if you weren't here." He whispered. I nodded slowly.

"I don't think I would either." I whispered back. He leaned in and our lips met. Softly at first, our kiss made my scarred heart flutter back to life. Our light kiss changed to a passionate kiss, making my heart flutter 'til I thought it would explode. I felt his tongue dancing with mine and I sighed. It's been so long since he's kissed me like this.

He touched my hair and sighed. We broke apart and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair, which was now short, up to my shoulders.

"Why did you cut your long, beautiful hair?" He asked softly. I sighed.

"Andre had to have his way. He said my long hair got in the way of our 'love-making'..." I said, my voice almost breaking. He pulled me closer, if possible, and buried his face in my hair, sighing. We talked for the rest of the evening and well into the night. We eventually fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

It was late at night and I lay alone in my room. Michael felt he would give me a little more time before we slept in the same bed again. But I ached for his warmth. I stared at the glow of the computer in the corner of the room. That was the only thing he had changed. Nothing else.

I was tempted to check my email. Yes, I had an email. A secret one. I used it to talk to old friends. I crept up to the computer and sat down in front of it. My fingers worked quickly over the keys.

I clicked at the single new message in the inbox. It was from John. He sent it a week ago. He honestly thought I would still be using it? Well, here I was.. using it. John was an old friend of mine. we met while I was still married to Andre years ago. We stopped talking to each other when he kissed me...  
But we spoke here and there...

The message read:****

Dear Analisa,  
How are you? I've been missing you like hell! How had Andre been treating you? If he's been treating you badly, then I am willing to swoop in and save you! Haha... Listen, Analisa, I want to meet you somewhere. Just answer and tell me where...  
Love you, John.

I sat there, shocked. He wanted to see me again. I didn't know what to think. Should I meet him again? What about Michael?

My mind slowly pushed away Michael from my mind as I thought, "What should I do?"... I decided to see John after all...

I answered his message:****

John,  
I am willing to see you. If you are in L.A., then meet me at the barn we used to hang out at... meet me tomorrow at noon...  
See you then, Analisa.

I chose the barn we had met at. Me and Andre were here in L.A. for a time when I met him and well, we went to the barn to talk. I crept back to my bed and I drifted to sleep as I thought about seeing John tomorrow...


	26. Chapter 26

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

I managed to convince Michael that I need to visit my mother who lived in L.A. _alone._ He was hesitant, but he seemed to be defeated. As I drove to the old barn, a guilty feeling arose in my stomach. Should I really be meeting with John? I shook those thoughts away as I pulled up the old road of the barn.

I saw another car parked there and I saw John leaning against it, watching me pull up with a grin on his face. I smiled, but the feeling intensified inside the pit of my stomach. I shut off the engine of the car and climbed out, walking toward John. He wrapped his arms around me in an embrace.

"Lisa-Lee! It's actually you!",he exclaimed, laughing.

"Johnny-boy! You know I don't like that name.",I answered, laughing, too.

"And you know I don't like to be called Johnny."

"Well, that's your full name... sorry, but I'm gonna call you that. So, what have you been up to all these years?"

"Waiting for you, Analisa."

The feeling only made me feel rotten inside.

"I've been searching for you, waiting for you. And now, you're here."

"All those years... looking for me?",I said, looking away.

"Yes. And now, I'll save you and little John from Andre."

"Johnny... John's dead... Andre's in prison."

"What? John is... dead? I'm so sorry... but at least Andre is in prison. Now, we can be together."

"Um.. Johnny... I'm sorry, but I have a boyfriend.... who's the father of my baby girl."

"What? Who is this guy?"

I paused. "Just... someone I met 4 years ago."

"You've been together for 4 years? How old is your baby?"

"4."

"Wow... Analisa, tell me what happened to you when Andre was sent to prison."

I hesitated, but told him everything that had happened, leaving out anything that might reveal who Michael was. When I was finished, he sat there thinking.

"Wow... a lot has happened since then...", he said slowly.

"Yes.",I said, looking at my watch. "I should really get going now." I got up from the hood of his car and started for my car.

"Wait! Analisa!"

I stopped and turned around. "What?"

"I need you to know something."

"What is it?"

He came toward me and stopped in front of me, gazing deep into my eyes. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tried to move, but something kept me still. He leaned in and whispered, "I love you. Always have," and kissed me. I gasped. I felt surprised and rotten when I felt myself kissing back. An image of Michael holding Janiya ran through my mind. She was crying and he was telling her, _"Mommy just didn't love daddy anymore."_ coldly.

I pushed Johnny away and wiped my mouth. I headed to my car and opened the door.

"Analisa! How can you leave when we just shared a passionate kiss?"

"That kiss didn't mean anything." I slammed the car door and started the car. Driving off, I heard Johnny scream, "I know you loved me, Annie! I love you!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

I drove home, thinking of what I just did. I had kissed Johnny. What was I going to tell Michael? _Don't tell him at all._,a voice in my head said.

_I can't lie to Michael. Not again. It hurts to lie to him._,another voice said. But I chose to lie. Again. I had told him that I was going to visit my mother (_lies_), bit she had been dead for many years now. I will tell him that I just found out she had died already (_lies. lies. lies. you were by her side when she left. lies. lies. lies._)

I reached the gates of Neverland and I drove past them, seeing my baby girl running in the field in the distance, with her father trailing behind. I smiled, but the rotten feeling bubbled up inside me, causing my smile to disappear.

I climbed out of the car and slammed the car door, wincing at the loud noise. I heard the faint voice of my daughter.

"Mommy! Mommy, you're home!",Janiya squealed, running toward me. I smiled, ignoring the feeling. I opened my arms and she ran into them.

"Hi, baby girl!",I said, giggling. I looked up and saw Michael walking toward us. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"Can I go play inside, Mommy?", Janiya asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Of course, Jani. I'll be inside in a minute." She kissed my cheek and ran inside. I stood up and faced Michael. He smiled at me.

"So, how's your mother?",he asked, stepping closer to me.

I looked down, trying to hide my guilt. "She... I... found out that she has been gone for years now... since my baby boy was 2.(_lies. lies. lies.)_",I said, memories of my mother coming to me.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry.",he said softly. I looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"It's alright."

He reached for my hand, caressing it. He ran his finger up my arm slowly. I smirked and giggled. I was ticklish, I admit. He ran his hand over my shoulder and to the back of my neck. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He pulled my head closer to his. I felt his lips against mine and I closed my eyes, smiling. I kissed back and I felt better, but the guilt remained inside me. I broke away and hid my face against his neck, hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek.

I thought of Johnny. I wondered what he did after I left him standing there by the old barn. Probably scream in rage or just drive off home. I never thought he would be following me, looking for me....


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy!**

**Michael's POV**

I worried about Annie. Ever since she got home, she had been acting different. I could only wonder, why? I watched as little Janiya ran about playing. I smiled. I was so happy to have a daughter. A daughter with the woman I love so much.

Annie sat across the room from me, talking to little Janiya. I watched her, entranced by her. Janiya suddenly jumped onto my lap.

"Daddy!", she said in a sing-song voice, "Can I have some ice cream?"

I looked up at Annie, who was smiling. "Of course, darling.",I said, "Let's go get some."

Janiya squealed and jumped off my lap, running for the kitchen. I stood up and started after her, looking back at Annie.

*~*~*~*~*~*

After Janiya had finished her ice cream, she had fallen asleep and I was carrying her to her bed. I tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I headed back downstairs to find Annie sitting by the window, looking out at the full moon. I crept up behind her and whispered into her ear.

"Boo."

She jumped a bit and looked at me. "Oh you.",she giggled. She scooted over and I sat down next to her, my arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against my chest and sighed. I kissed her forehead and hugged her. Withing a few minutes, her breathing was steady. She was asleep.

**Annie's POV**

I woke up in the morning to find myself in my own bed. I assumed that Michael had brought me here when I had fallen asleep. I stretched and heard a chime at the corner of the room. I had left my email on. I looked around and climbed off the bed. I opened the new message.

Analisa,  
I'm sorry I kissed you. Will you please forgive me? I want to see you again. Please see me again at the old barn. Please.  
Johnny

I frowned and closed the window. I shut off the computer and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a towel.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I headed downstairs and ran into Janiya. She was humming happily.

"Mornin', Mommy!", she chirped. I picked her up.

"Mornin', baby girl.", I said, pushing back some of her curly hair behind her ear. "Where's your daddy?"

"In the kitchen with breakfast." I smiled and carried her to the kitchen. I saw Michael setting down three plates with food. He looked up at us and grinned. I set Janiya down and Michael came up to me. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "Good morning, beautiful."

I giggled. "Good morning... cutie.", I whispered back. He gave me a light kiss on my lips and we broke away. We ate breakfast as a family, something I've dreamed of having every night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

Michael was out for a matter of business and I was home alone. Janiya was attending her first day at a private school. I thought about Johnny. I was really letting him down by not seeing him at the old barn, but he _kissed_ me. He kissed me and it's clear I don't love him.... (_or do you?_)

I don't. I sighed and turned over in my bed. I stared at the picture of me and Michael that he took when we first met. I was wrapped in a blanket with his hat on my head. He was hugging me and we were both laughing. I smiled. I remembered that day. I was still sick and Michael did his best to cheer me up and he (successfully) did. I sat up in my bed. I was really lonely and I kept thinking of Johnny, how lonely _he_ was at the moment. I groaned and decided to go see him after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*

I was at the old barn. I saw Johnny's car, but I couldn't see him. I figured he was inside the barn. I slammed the door of my car and headed for the entrance of the barn. I peeked in and saw Johnny sitting in a nearby haystack.

"Johnny?", I said, closing the barn door behind me. He looked up and grinned. he jumped off the haystack and walked up to me. "Hey."

"Hey.", he said, "Listen, I'm sorry for kissing you. I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. It's alright.", I said. He grinned.

"Oh, thank you."

We gazed at each other in silence. I had to admit he wasn't such a bad looking guy. He had well toned brown-blond hair almost to his shoulders, but he always wore a beanie over it. He had a little mustache and square glasses, which looked good on him. He always wore plain-looking clothes. I found myself leaning in closer...

Before I knew it, we were kissing. (_no! no! no! stop! stop it! no! no! no!_)...

He brought me down to the ground. (_NO!_) I kissed him back. (_NO!!!_)

*~*~*~*~*~*

I snapped my eyes open. Someone was hugging me. I looked around. I was in the old barn. I gasped and looked at the person hugging me. It was Johnny... and we were bare... I gasped again and pushed him away from me. I scrambled up and he looked up at me drowsily. I gathered up my clothes and started dressing.

"What are you doing?",he asked.

"I'm leaving.",I said, shocked by what just happened.

"Why?"

"Because we just-! I just-! I can't believe I just-!"

"What's wrong with what we just did?"

"I have a boyfriend and a daughter with him and I just cheated on him with you! I love him! Not you!"

"If you didn't love me, why did you do this with me?"

I shook my head as I put on my watch. "I don't. I don't."

I stormed out of the barn and to my car, guilt swelling up in me until I was on the verge of tears. I looked at my watch. It was almost 3 'o'clock. I had to pick up Janiya. I jumped into the car and slammed the door, ignoring Johnny at the barn door. I drove off, letting out a sob.

"No. No. I don't love him.", I whispered. I couldn't believe I did that. What was I going to tell Michael? (_don't tell him._) But I feel so... dirty... and guilty. (_don't_)

I was in front of the school now. Janiya pushed through the other kids as I got off my car. She saw me and grinned. She ran to me and I embraced her.

"Mommy!",she squealed.

"Hey, baby girl.", I said, tears almost falling. "Ho-how was your day?"

"Great! But I'm sleepy. When we get home can I take a nap?"

"Yes, baby girl." I helped her onto the car and we drove off home, all the while I felt the guilt swirling around me. (_i don't love him. i love michael. i don't love johnny. WHY?!_)

*~*~*~*~*~*

I tucked Janiya into her bed. She looked extremely tired. I stroked away some of her hair from her face and I let out a quiet sob. (_i have a daughter with the person who changed my life completely and i just betrayed that person... WHY?!_)

I walked downstairs and saw Michael closing the door. He grinned when he saw me.

"Hey, baby.", he said, holding is arms open. I smiled and entered his embrace.

"Hey.", I said. He pulled away, a curious look on his face.

'Are you... are you wearing cologne?"

(_johnny had cologne on... his cologne is on you... NO!_)

"Um... uh..."

"What's wrong? Are you?"

"Oh my god..." I walked away, feeling the tears welling up. "I'm so sorry..."

"Annie, what's wrong?" Michael walked up to me, rubbing my arms.

"I-I..." I looked at him, my tears visible.

"Why are you crying? Please tell me what's wrong."

"I-" I got cut off when someone burst through the door. It was Johnny. "What are you doing here?!"

Michael looked at him then me. "You know him?"

"Annie, you can't just leave me! Not after what we shared!", Johnny said, coming near me.

"I don't love you!"

"You love this guy?! This freak?"

"Don't call him that!" I pushed Johnny forcefully. "He's my daughter's father and I love him!"

"Then why did you let me scr*w you?"

I froze. Tears streamed and I turned slowly to see Michael. He stared at me in confusion.

"Is that true, Annie?", he asked softly. I looked down.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't... I..."

Michael shook his head slowly and left the room. I started sobbing. I glared at Johnny.

"Annie, you belong with me. I know it."

"No. Leave. Leave now."

"But-"

"NOW!" I pushed him and hit him out the door.

"Leave now. Don't make me call the police."

"One day you'll realize your mistake." He left and I slammed the door, sliding down to the floor, sobbing.


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy!**

**Annie's POV**

I sat on the floor by the door, sobbing.

"I'm so stupid.",I whispered. "I don't deserve to love Michael."

I got up and walked upstairs. I went into my room and threw myself onto the bed, sobbing.

"I hurt him. I hurt him." I heard someone coming up the stairs to my door. I looked up. Silence.

**Michael's POV**

I didn't, couldn't, believe Annie would do that. Cheat on me. Why would she? How could she? I groaned and leaned against the wall. I heard her crying. I wanted to comfort her, but what does she feel about me? What would she do?

I heard her bedroom door slam upstairs. I felt a slight rage in me. One voice in my head yelled that she betrayed me, to leave her. I didn't want to. I really loved her.

I walked out of the living room and up the stairs to her room. I heard her crying. I raised my hand to knock, but I stopped. _What if she doesn't love me?_

I lowered my hand, and headed to my room. _Not true._ I leaned against the door. _What if she doesn't?_

**Annie's POV**

It was dinner time and Janiya was humming, eating her macaroni and cheese. I picked at my salad, not looking up at Michael. I set down my fork and stood up. He only looked up slightly.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night, baby girl.", I said, kissing Jainya's forehead.

"Good night ,Mommy.", she chirped. I walked past Michael. He looked down, his head slightly turning in my direction. I walked up to my room and changed into my nightgown. Laying down on my bed, tears found their way out of my eyes.

I didn't, couldn't, fall asleep. I looked at the clock. I t was 2 a.m. I had been awake for 6 hours. Janiya was fast asleep and I figured Michael was, too. I turned over in my bed, looking at the picture of me and Michael again. I heard a knock on the door. I sat up straight, looking at the door. Was it Michael?

I stood up and walked to the door. I opened the door to see Michael standing there. He looked at me then down at the floor.

"Michael?", I whispered. He sighed. I expected him to tell me to leave. Never come back.

"Who was he, Analisa?", he asked, looking into my eyes. I sighed, a tear streaming down my cheek.

"Come inside." I moved away from the door letting Michael step in. He closed the door behind him, looking at me.

"He's an old friend of mine. I met him when I was still with Andre."

"But why- why- why did you do that with him?"

"It happened. I didn't mean it to happen, Michael."

Michael sighed and turned around, crossing his arms. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose as he shook his head.

"Michael, you know I didn't mean it. I told him I love you and he didn't listen. He kissed me. Then, it happened, against my will. I didn't mean it-"

He turned around quickly, walking up to me.

"Just tell me you still love me. I can't go on knowing you don't love me. Just tell me- tell me the... truth.",he said quickly, looking into my eyes.

"Of course I love you. I can't, won't, stop loving you. I've always loved you. I always wi-" I got cut of by his lips on mine. He pulled my body against his, hugging me. I slid my arms around his neck. He pushed me to the wall, still kissing me. He broke away and looked at me.

"I forgive you. I believe you. I love you. God, I love you.", he whispered, kissing me again. I hugged him tightly. He slid me up the wall, trailing his kisses to my neck. I wrapped my legs around him and he slid me back down, kissing me again.

He kissed my neck and I whispered, "I love you", over and over again. He slid my nightgown over my head and dropped it on the floor. He kissed me and carried me to the bed. It wasn't long before we were both bare and whispering sweet words and promises in our passionate love-making.


	31. Chapter 31

**Annie's POV**

I held on tightly to Michael. My nails dug lightly into his back and his hand as the moment of ultimate pleasure overcame us both. Michael shuddered, hiding his face in the nape of my neck. He caressed my hand, which he had been holding throughout our love-making. He ran his hand up my arm, kissing my neck. I sighed happily, enjoying the feel of his lips on my neck. It had been so long since he'd treated me so tenderly.

He lifted his head to face me. Some of his curly locks were plastered against his cheeks. I moved them away. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, bringing my other hand up to kiss it.

**Michael's POV**

She was so beautiful and I was overjoyed that I (hopefully) finally had her back. I seemed to not care whether or not she cheated on me. I just have enough trust and love for her that I _know_ she never meant to.

I rested my body next to hers, pulling her into an embrace. She hugged me tightly, as if for dear life.

"I will never betray you again.", she whispered. "I will _never_ love another man."

I looked at her. "You didn't betray me, you just wanted some love at the time and you can love who you want to love, even if it's not me. I can't control who you love."

"I _do_ love you."

She hugged me again, kissing my shoulder tenderly. I held her in my arms, stroking her hair. Her breathing grew slow and deep. I knew she was asleep. I tried to fall asleep with her, but it's been so long since I've seen her so peacefully asleep. I looked down at her angelic face, smiling. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

**Sorry I took so long to post and sorry it's short, but i'm so sick right now! Please enjoy!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Annie's POV**

It's been about two weeks since Michael had forgiven me, but there seemed to be such distrust between us. We would always hesitate to talk to each other. Hold each other's hand. Touch each other. I had to stop this.

I pushed the brush through my hair, wincing when it pulled through a tangle. I set the brush down and headed back out to the bedroom. Michael lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. I slipped under the covers and slid closer to him. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He jumped a little, looking down at me. He slowly placed his hand on my back.

I leaned my head up and kissed his jaw. he flinched back and I looked at him.

"Why can't I kiss you?". I asked quietly. He looked away.

"I don't know why I did that...", he whispered.

"Why haven't we kissed each other lately?"

"I don't know, Annie."

"I feel so scared to even touch you, Michael."

He sat up. "Why do you feel scared?"

"I'm scared because I feel you don't trust me anymore."

"I trust you, Annie."

"You don't. I can feel it." I looked away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"I just know. Tell me why you don't trust me and don't lie to me."

He hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck. "What if you go back to him?"

"Who? Johnny? Is that why you don't trust me? You know I didn't mean it..."

"I know, Annie, but I just can't help feeling that way. I can't help fearing it."

"Michael, I will never go back to him. Know that." I scooted closer to him on my knees and turned his head to me. "I just wnat this distrust to end. I want no fear in me when I want to talk, touch ,or kiss you."

He didn't answer. He just looked down. I let go of his head.

"I-I don't-", he mumbled.

"You can't trust me?", I asked, scooted away.

"I just- if you didn't mean it... why did you go see him? Why did you let him... do that? Why did you let him kiss you?"

"I-I..." I didn't have an answer. He looked at me, his eyes saying he knew it.

"Well... why did you let Lisa kiss you?", I shot back, harshly.

"I tried to stop her."

"I bet you enjoyed it."

"Never. At least I didn't let her _do_ me." He shot back.

Before thinking, I swung my hand back and struck. The _smack_ rang through the room and I looked at him angriliy. He slowly turned to me, his cheek red.

I stood up, grabbing my pillow. I grabbed a blanket from the closet and headed for the door.

"Why don't you go and f*ck that b*tch Lisa?!", I yelled, harshly. I stormed out of the room and into the empty guest room. The bed was bare, no pillows or blankets at all. I threw myself on the bed, punching the pillow and slamming my head down on it. I covered myself with the blanket, muttering.

I couldn't believe he said that. My moment of rage passed by quickly and I realized that was the first 'fight' I had with Michael... and the first time I _slapped_ him. I regretted even asking him why he didn't trust me. Now he won't trust me. He'll probably throw me out. I felt tears stream down my face.

**Michael's POV**

I sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing my still aching cheek. I can't belive she slapped me. But the reason she slapped me was because I said that stupid thing. I had to apologize to her.

**Sorry this took so long and it may be short, but enjoy!**


End file.
